Energy
by Truenos
Summary: AU Draco is the gorgeous heir to the Malfoy fortune. Harry is an orphan whom has belonged to Tom Riddle for most of his life. Can two people from different worlds save eachother? HPDM, Prostitution, abuse, drug use, slash
1. Blessed Armani

Title: Energy Rating: Mature Audiences Only Warning: Slash, prostitution, some abuse, drug usage, consumption of alchohol, and some others that I can't think of yet Pairings: HP/TR, HP/DM, HP/Others, HG/RW, BZ/PP Disclaimer: The only think I own is the sorting hat I bought before the release of HBP.

Chapter 1: Blessed Armani Life was completely unpredictable, Draco Malfoy decided as he slowly opened his eyes. He was currently laying on the bed of his hotel room wondering why he had decided to stay at the party last night. It had only left him with a slight hang over and some nameless (but cute) blonde girl lying next to him in an inappropriate state of undress.

He rose slowly from the bed so as not to wake the other occupant and made his way to the bath room. The hotel he was staying at was one of the many five star hotels that his family owned. The bathroom in the suite came complete with a Jacuzzi tub, two person shower, and a private dressing room. The walls were a soft gold that went along nicely with the marble tile. There were two large sinks sitting atop a counter. Above the sinks was a mirror that took up the entirety of the wall.

After washing his face Draco looked at his reflection. Life was definitely good. The Malfoy's were known to be among the five richest families in the world. They had holdings in nearly every industry but were most widely known for their grand and luxurious hotels, found through out the globe.

Draco had turned 21 only a few months previous and the party had been the hit of the year. The young man was feature in every magazine as one of the top bachelors. He was gorgeous and he knew it. While most would take the fame with a cocky arrogance, Draco took it with a debonair grace that made him even more desirable. 

Draco had been portrayed as a sex symbol since his early teen years. While the pressure had been quite a strain, his family helped him learn to handle the press. Now as Draco faced his adult life, it didn't seem as if life could get much better. No matter where he went he was the life of the party, he had great friends, and more money than he knew what to do with.

Draco turned quickly upon hearing the door to the bathroom open. The blonde girl gave him an amused smile. 

"Jumpy aren't we?" She was wrapped up in one of the hotel's complimentary cotton robes. It was quite obvious that she wasn't wearing anything underneath. She smiled at Draco's blank look. "Evidently you aren't a morning person."

The comment woke Draco from his daze, "Did you want me to call you a cab or would you prefer breakfast first?" It was not one of his more suave comments but he was eager to get the blonde out of his room. He did have other things planned for the day.

The girl didn't seem at all annoyed by the comment. 

"I've already got that covered. My friend is on her way as we speak" At this Draco couldn't hide his surprised look. "By the way my name is Elise." She stuck her hand out. Draco hesitantly shook her hand. There was a knock at the door.

"That must be my ride. It was nice meeting you Draco Malfoy," she left the bathroom. Draco merely followed her to the door. Before she left she turned one last time. "You know...It's ok to want more," and with that she was gone.

Before Draco could contemplate what the strange girl could mean his phone rang. He looked at the door one last time and then walked to his night stand where the phone was placed.

"Hello"

"So your already up?" It was his best friend Blaise Zabini.

"Against my will, let me assure you"

"You shouldn't have drank so much last night"

"If I remember correctly you were right there with me shot for shot."

"I wasn't the one that left with some nameless bimbo though." It was times like this that Draco wondered how the two had remained friends for so long.

"Is there a reason you are calling?"

"Only to let you know that I will be at your hotel in about an hour so we can get to your dad's in time."

"Shit that's today?" 

"You best get movin" With that Draco hung up the phone and got ready for another day in the life.

As Draco was preparing himself for a new day, across town another boy was getting ready for some much needed rest. This boy was Harry Potter. While life had been good to Draco it had decided to forsake Harry. At only one years old his parents had died in a car accident. Any money that had been left for Harry was given to his Aunt and Uncle whom were given the role of Harry's guardians. Vernon Dursley had quite an affliction with gambling, and the large sum left by the Potter's was soon wasted away at the track. Petunia Dursley, Harry's Aunt, was only in his life for a short while as she passed away from a car accident as well. It seemed to be a family tradition.

This left Harry alone with his Uncle Vernon and cousin Dudley. Dudley was three years older than Harry and enjoyed having someone to vent his frustrations on. Vernon felt the same way, but after Petunia died he spent most of his time at the track or in a bar. It was there that he got in with the wrong people and found himself up to his neck in debt.

It was lucky for him and unlucky for Harry that the man whom he owed money to had a soft spot for young Harry. And that was why Harry was where he was today.

The soon to be 19 year old was slowly getting dressed. The man sleeping on the bed next to him did not seem as if he would be waking up any time soon. That was all just fine with Harry as he didn't feel like having to perform for a second time in the last twenty four hours.

The man's name was Jonathan Masbeth. He was an upper-middle class business man that had been married to his wife for nearly twenty three years now. He had three kids, enjoyed boating, and of course his weekly appointments with his boy toy, that of course being Harry. 

Mr. Masbeth had been a client of Harry's for nearly two years. He was not Harry's oldest client but he did make up for it by how frequently he sought Harry's company. Harry pulled on his short skirt before strapping his feet into some killer heels. It was another of Masbeth's kinks.

Harry had several customers that preferred him to dress a female. It helped them get over their heterosexual tendencies. Finally Harry grabbed his coat and made his way to the front door. He didn't worry about any money issues as they had been dealt with before hand between his boss and Mr. Masbeth. Harry simply walked out of the house and began his journey home.

The only thoughts on his mind were a hot shower and a long nap.  



	2. Heavenly Occupation

Chapter 2: Owning

Harry had only made it a block from Mr. Masbeth's house when a black Mustang pulled up next to him. Harry knew exactly who was in the car without even looking. With out the slightest hesitation he opened the car door and hopped inside.

"I figured you would be leaving early again today."

"Can you blame me, Tom?" The handsome man in the driver's seat chuckled at this.

"I guess I can't. I see he had you dress up again."

"When doesn't he?" Harry snapped back.

"Someone doesn't seem to happy this morning" Harry chose to ignore the comment and skip ahead to what was really on his mind.

"Is there something that you wanted?" He knew he should watch his tone but it had been quite a long night and he was tired and sore.

"You know I don't like when you act this way, Harry. I would hate to have to remind you of your place."

"Of course, you must forgive me." 

"Already have, lovely." Tom's hand slid over to Harry's thigh where it rested. "So what are your plans for the day?"

"I have to stop by the food store at some point today. Vernon and Dudley have managed to eat everything. Then I have an appointment at 3 this afternoon." Tom looked at him confused.

"I don't remember scheduling you any one at three"  
"That's because it isn't that type of an appointment." Harry couldn't help the nervousness that settled into him at the moment. He had been trying to keep the information from Tom but it seems that it would not be.

"And what type of appointment is it?"

"Just a meeting with one of the representatives of the local community colleges. I was hoping to start taking some classes. From what I understand I can get my high school diploma in only five months."

"No!" Harry had expected that but he was not going to just be dismissed.

"This is something I want to do Tom. You can't stop me!" Even as he said this he knew it untrue. He had been under Tom's complete control since he was six years old. Now Harry was 19 and Tom had more power over him than ever before.

The ebony haired man stayed silent but Harry could tell that he was furious. Harry had once again stepped over the line. It didn't take long at all to get to Harry's home which was nestled right in the middle of the crumbiest part of town.

The house was a nasty grey color and the roof looked ready to cave into itself. The yard was over grown with weeds and trash littered the ground. Tom exited the car and quickly stalked over to the passenger side where Harry sat. Tom nearly ripped the door open and pulled Harry out, none to gently.

Tom marched into the shack of a home, dragging Harry behind him. The inside of the house looked no better than the outside. To the left was a kitchen. The floor was covered in cracked and dirty linoleum and many of the cabinets were missing their doors. 

Tom bypassed the kitchen and strode forward through the living room passing a moth eaten couch that was occupied by Harry's uncle. Empty bottles littered the floor. Tom dragged Harry into the room that was his. Once they were two Harry's room Tom threw him to the floor.

"I want everything, Now!"

"I don't know what you mean," Harry feigned ignorance.

"Don't play dumb with me Harry I know you to well. I want all the books, papers, information, and whatever else you have been collecting on this school." Harry didn't move.

"Should I go wake your Uncle and tell him that because of you the landlord has decided to evict you lot." Tom smiled at the sudden spark of fear that lit up in emerald eyes. Harry moved slowly around the room gathering books and pamphlets. After picking up about five or six different items Harry slowly handed them over to the taller man. 

Tom gathered them and grabbed Harry once again and dragged the boy back to the car. He threw him back into the car and took off at an alarming rate. Harry tried not to feel nervous as Tom drove further away from Harry's home and closer to his own gorgeous apartment.  
It took a record time to arrive at Tom's apartment. Harry had spent plenty of time at the ritzy apartment complex to know his way about the 6 story building. He got out of the car before Tom could drag him out and waited patiently at the entrance for Tom to get his key out. Before Tom could get to the door however, it opened. A tall, dark skinned teen exited the building hastily. 

The teen was too busy talking on his cell phone to notice Harry whom he had nearly knocked down when he swung the door open. He did see Tom and much to Harry surprise, the boy sneered at him. Tom also glared at the boy making sure to knock into him none to gently.

Before Harry could observe any more Tom was next to him and the entrance was opening once again. Neither said a word as they rode the elevator up to the six floor and made their way down a nicely decorated hall. Tom paused at his door only to swipe his key again and then he pulled Harry into the room right after him.

Harry found himself thrown onto the soft black couch before the door had even closed. 

"Tom, I'm..." 

"Shut up, Harry!" The ebony haired man glared down at the boy on his couch. "What makes you think you can speak to me as you did earlier!"

"I'm sorry, I was thinking."

"Of course you weren't!" Harry couldn't help but flinch as Tom reached forward and grabbed his chin in a bruising grip. "Evidently I have been giving you to much free time these days."

"No..." 

"I said keep your mouth shut" By now Tom was only inches away from Harry's face. His hot breathe warmed Harry's cheek. It only caused Harry to shiver slightly. "If you have time to waste on classes you had no permission to join in the first place then surely you can take an increase in your clientele." Tom smirked at this.

Harry just stared at the space over Tom, his owners, shoulder. This was exactly why he had gone out of his way to keep his plans a secret. All his life he had been under someone else's control. Tom had claimed ownership over him for nearly thirteen years now and he didn't seem like he would be letting go of his precious emerald any time soon.

His thoughts came back to the present when he felt a hand slowly moving up his leg, drawing ever closer to the edge of his very short skirt. He looked into Tom's eyes seeing lust starting to cloud over the anger. The grip on his chin was loosening. With hands so steady, they surprised him, he began to slowly unbutton his top.

Tom smiled and released his hold on Harry's chin and lowered himself onto the couch next to his pet. Harry, with practiced lower his mouth to Tom's neck placing soft kisses from the man's collarbone to his ear. A knock at the door interrupted any further progress.

"Who is it?" Tom yelled rather rudely at the door.

"Marcus" Tom sighed deeply and turned his eyes to Harry. 

"Get in the bedroom, I'll be in as soon I finish some business."

Harry didn't need told twice. He rose from the couch and walked down a short hall before entering the bedroom that was on his right. He closed the door softly and awaited his fate 


	3. Tips

Title: Energy Author: Truenos Disclaimer: I own nothing A.N.: fear not my wonderful readers, never again will it take that long for me to update. Things just got a bit blustered.

Chapter 3: Tips

Blaise Zabini couldn't stand his neighbor, Tom Riddle. The man was pompous, rude, and even vicious in some instances. It was because of this that Blaise didn't bother to even try to hide his disgust upon leaving his apartment complex. 

" I can never understand why Riddle, with all of his money, has to parade his tramps around here," he muttered into his cell phone, glaring disdainfully at the tall, dark haired man standing just on the outside of the glass doors.

"It's probably the only way he can get any," replied Draco in an amused tone. It was well known in the higher class society that while the Riddle Family did have quite the fortune behind them, that each member of the line had the personality of a snake.

"Honestly if only you could see the one standing on the door step. It's simply disgusting." Blaise glanced at the brunette waiting for Tom on the door step. The boy didn't even look old enough to be dressed the way he was. Blaise could never understand how someone would willingly place themselves in such a horrid occupation. It was down right degrading.

He pushed the door open with a little more force than necessary, smiling to himself when he saw the hooker boy jump back slightly. Tom's eyes were instantly drawn to Blaise's and they both were instantly consumed in an intense stare down. Neither man was willing to back down despite the hot sun beating down and non-existent breeze.

"Blaise? You still there?" Draco's voice crackled over the line.

Blaise gave Tom one last dismissive look, sliding his designer shades on, before he went back to talking to Draco.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Draco only scoffed, much to Blaise's amusement.

"So, what exactly is on the itinerary for today?" Blaise smiled at this comment. Draco and he had been quite close since they were children having attended the same schools. Blaise also came from a family that was decently well off though not nearly as wealthy as the Malfoys. The two had faced several trials together while growing up and their friendship was stronger for that.

Blaise whom had always had a mind for organization and time management had helped Draco keep track of all of his engagements, as they seemed to be never-ending . Likewise, Draco helped Blaise break out of his shell and enjoy living rich.

"We have to be at the downtown office by 10:30. Your father wanted to show you some interesting developments in regards to the property recently purchased in the Keys. After that we have an hour to kill before your meeting with Mr. Fudge."

Blaise pulled his car key's out and unlocked his sleek, black Hummer. Really, why he had such a big car was beyond him, but someone how Draco had talked him into it. The blond really was a smooth talker. Blaise didn't think there was a single time Draco had been denied. While this fact did seem to inflate the boy's ego, it was never something that got entirely out of hand.

"Look, I'll be there to pick you up in ten minutes so you best be ready to go."

"Aren't I always ready?" Blaise rolled his eyes at the blonde's antics and simple hung up the phone. Draco defiantly was one of a kind.  
Harry laid on the king size bed, completely unclothed for the second time that day. The dark haired boy was laying in the arms of the man that had owned him for most of his life. Tom was running his fingers up and down Harry's side in a light, gentle manner.

One could easily mistake the two for long time lovers, but Harry scoffed at the very idea. Love was definitely not an emotion present in their relationship. Instead it was a sort of possessiveness that made Tom act the way he did. 

At some point in his life the green eyed teen had believed that Tom, being the rich bachelor that he was, would find a new toy to screw with, leaving Harry stuck with his Uncle and Cousin, yet free to make his own decisions. He couldn't have been more wrong. 

Tom had told him one night, while laying in a similar position to the one they were in now, that Harry reminded him of wine. Like the beverage, Harry, according to Riddle, became even more delectable as time went by. 

Harry had lost count of the number of times he had been in this exact position. His head resting on Tom's chest. It was still sticky from with sweat and aftermath of their copulation. What Harry really needed at the moment was a nice, long shower, yet he knew that it would be some time before he would be free to do so. His eyes were quickly growing heavy from his lack of sleep and slow, rhythmic caresses . It had been nearly twenty four hours since he had gotten any sort of rest.

Tom, noticing his companion was beginning to drift into the land of dreams, decided it was time to get out of bed. The idea of spending the day with his little toy did sound very pleasurable, but there were more important things to be done.

He stood from the bed and pulled the sheet that had been covering Harry's nude form off. It amused him that no matter how long Harry had belonged to him, he still blushed like a virgin, when completely nude in front of him. 

"Has your Uncle gone shopping yet?"

"Not that I know of," Harry removed himself slowly from the bed looking around for his clothes.

"I assume you will be buying the groceries then?" It was common knowledge between the two, that Vernon rarely spent any of his time sober, so simple tasks like shopping, were usually left undone. Dudley spent most of his day at school, so he also was unable to do the daily tasks of running a house hold.

Instead, those jobs fell to Harry. With his occupation, Harry found himself free for a majority of the day. That was unless he was with Tom, of course. He did have a few other clientele that required his services during the day, but that was only a few businessmen wanting to keep their activities a secret from their families.

"Are you going to need some money?"

"I have the hundred from Mr. Masbeth, but rent is due this weekend. I was hoping to use the money towards that." Harry finished pulling the skirt on and was working on the shoes. Bills were another item that fell solely on the teens shoulders. As of late the expenses were becoming a bit of a burden on the brunette's shoulders.

"I could arrange for you to receive more cash if you were willing to join me at a party this weekend," Harry winced at this.

"What kinda party?" 

"Just some old acquaintances stopping by. I believe it should be an interesting evening," Tom smiled at this.

"And I would be the main attraction."

"Would I have it any other way?" 

"I don't believe it will be necessary. I don't need the money that bad." Harry turned away from Tom and started to head for the bedroom door, finally fully clothed.

"If I remember correctly, your rent is double this month to make up for last month as well. If you don't pay, then you get evicted, and I don't think your Uncle will be to pleased with you." Tom was now standing directly behind Harry. "We wouldn't want him to revert to old habits, would we?"

Tom's hand was ghosting over Harry's hip and it was all Harry could do to keep from shaking.

"I'll do it"

"I know you will precious" Tom walked back to the night stand and grabbed his wallet. "Here is the money you will need for rent," He gave Harry a thick envelope. "Oh, and here is for earlier," he handed the green eyed teen a five dollar bill. Harry fought back his blush. 

"What time should I expect this party to be at?"

"I'll expect you here Saturday at 4. That should give you some time to get ready."

With money in hand, Harry only nodded, and quickly left the apartment before Tom could offer to take him home. He walked swiftly down the hall and toward the elevator. Unfortunately there was also an elderly couple in it. As the three descended Harry tried to ignore the elder's disgusted looks. 

He left the small space as soon as the doors opened trying to ignore the waspish comments coming from the pair. Really, he chastised himself, he should be used to the crude remarks. As Harry rode in a Taxi toward his home several minutes later he decided that no matter how often people snubbed him, it still hurt. 


	4. Black and White

Title: Energy

Rating: Mature

Disclaimer: i own nothing; What is worse is I don't even have food in the fridge...

Chapter 4: Black and White

Harry spent as little time as possible in the ratty, little flat he and his family lived in. It was quite unfortunate for him that his Uncle was awake and clearly hung over by the time the emerald eyed boy arrived home. Vernon, who had been sitting on the couch nursing a head ache, had attack Harry the moment he walked through the doors.

"Where the hell have you been?" The obese man spat at the younger boy.

"I just got off work," was the small reply. It was always like this after Vernon drank. Harry was the easiest target for his anger despite that fact that it was only because of his nephew that they had a place to even live.

"Lot of good you are! You're whoring around and we still don't have any shit in this place to eat." Harry flinched ever so slightly.

"I was just on my way to the store."

"Dressed like that?" The anger in his uncle's voice was rising. "Are you trying to embarrass me!" Vernon yelled.

"I came home to change first." Harry pulled at the hem of his skirt, embarrassed by it's short length.

Vernon rose from the couch, swaying dangerously. He balanced himself by grabbing the back of the couch, his fat hand bared in the thread bare material.

"You should have had the shopping done a week ago!" He lumbered closer to Harry.

Harry had neglected the shopping last week in favor of buying the books for schooling. He could care less if his Uncle and Cousin were fed. It seemed though that all of his actions were wasted now. His books were gone and his Uncle was furious.

The brunette sensed the danger teetering his way and decided that a black eye would not make his already dismal day any better. As quickly as possible he ran to his small bedroom, closing the door as quickly as possible. He shut the door just in time to avoid the lumbering figure chasing him. Vernon pulled at the handle of the door, twisting it ruthlessly despite it being locked.

Harry leaned back against the door, closing his eyes. It was so hard to pretend he had a better life when all he could here were fists pounding at his locked door. It didn't seem as if Vernon would stop his assault on the door anytime soon, so slowly Harry pulled himself from the door and wandered over to the farthest corner where all of his clothes were folded.

He pealed off the tight mini skirt pushing it under his mattress. If it was there he wouldn't have to look at the offensive article of clothing. It seemed his Uncle had decided to start shouting through the door while pounding on it.

"Good for nothing whore!"

Harry pulled on some boxers and loose jogging pants. His head was starting to pound in the rhythm of his Uncle's beating fists.

"Disgusting slut!"

A loose white shirt and beat up sneakers completed his outfit.

"...parents never wanted you..."

Harry grabbed the money Tom had given him.

"...they would be disgusted..."

He walked to the small window, undid the latch and opened it wide.

"...hope someone kills you one of these days..."

With that Harry climbed out of the window and began his journey to the store, the sound of his Uncle's hateful voice and violent pounding fading with the distance.  
-

"I'm hungry!" Draco rolled his eyes.

"What's new?"In truth, the blond was also rather hungry . His guest this morning had prevented him from having breakfast delivered to the room. The last thing he had eaten were the finger foods served at the party the night before.

Blaise was driving away from the towering Malfoy Inc building. It was the main building for the entire company and had been built at the center of down town. It was easily the tallest of all the sky scrapers and exuded the wealth and power that was the Malfoy family.

The meeting had dragged on for quite some time but it appeared that the newly acquired land was going to be a major financial success. After exchanging pleasantries with his father and a brief meeting with Andrew Montife, his PR specialist, Draco was finally free to leave.

"We have to go down to the Key's for spring break." Once the hotel was built, which would be in early February, Lucius Malfoy had agreed that Draco could host his largest party to date. It was something the Malfoy heir could hardly wait for.

"Sounds like a plan to me, but first I think we should get something to eat."

Blaise turned down a busy, down town road. The street was lined with little restaurants by day and clubs by night. People of all social classes roamed down the streets. Finally he found a café with roof top seating. There was a small sign just out the front door listing the day's specials. Unfortunately there was no parking near the restaurant. Grumbling to himself, Blaise began looking down side streets in search of an open meter.

So wrapped up in his search for parking that neither of the two noticed the small figure making his way across the crosswalk. Harry was slowly making his way to the general store located just on the outskirts of the down town area. It was warm out and he just wanted to get the excursion over and down with. He increased his pace in hopes of getting to the store quicker. He still hadn't taken a shower and now he was getting sticky with sweat.

He stopped at a light opposite a tiny restaurant advertising its sandwich specials. Harry paid little attention to the people he was passing. One time he had seen one of his clients walking down the sidewalk with his wife. It had been uncomfortable to say the least. He paused at a red light waiting for the oncoming traffic. The light flashed the signal to pedestrians to begin crossing. He had only made it half way across when he noticed a large black Hummer coming at him rather quickly.

The car didn't appear to be stopping any time soon and Harry was right in its way. He closed his eyes, frozen on the spot. The sound of tires squealing drilled into his mind. He waited for the impact, not even daring to breathe.

The painful impact of metal against flesh never came, though. Slowly, he opened his eyes to see the grill of the large car only inches from his body. Two doors opened and shut and before Harry could compose himself the two people in the car were in front of him.

"God, Are you all right." He recognized the dark haired boy instantly. He was the same one that had mouthed off to Tom. It would do Harry no good if the boy recognized who he was. The emerald eyed boy could already imagine the disgust he had seen in the man's eyes earlier coming back. The guy would probably be sad he hadn't ran Harry right over.

He was surprised to feel two gentle hands on his shoulders turning him to face the second man from the car.

Emerald eyes locked with silver and the two stared at each other for a few seconds. This man two looked vaguely familiar but Harry could not figure out why. It was obvious the blond was wealthy just by looking at what he was wearing. Harry couldn't help the twinge of embarrassment at the abysmal shape of his own attire.

"You alright there?" The blond spoke in a soothing voice.

Harry nodded, not trusting himself to speak. The blond gave him a soft smile.

"You'll have to excuse Blaise, driving has never been his forte." The dark haired man, Blaise, glared at the blond.

"My name is Draco."

"Harry," his voice was soft and shaky.

"Well Harry, it only seems right that we make this up to you. We were just on our way to lunch, if you haven't eaten, you should join us."

"Actually I was on my way somewhere."

"Not to worry, we can drop you off afterwards."

"I really don't..."

"Please join us," Surprising himself, Harry nodded. This Draco was rather persistant.

"That would be nice." It was a free meal and there were no strings attached. Another upside was the added time away from home. Harry immediately refused to acknowledge all the reasons he should just continue on his way.

With a smile that made many weak at the knees, Draco Malfoy took the arm of one Harry Potter.

"Blaise, go park the car, and try not to run any one else over." With that Draco began to lead Harry to Mimi's Café, leaving Blaise dumbfounded.

Harry allowed the blond to guide him, not knowing that he would never quite make it back.


	5. Cafe'

Chapter 5 The tiny café held several small tables with spindly chairs, placed randomly through out a small room. The walls were decorated with pictures of wine bottles and images of the Eiffel Tower. It reminded Draco of the café's that lined the streets of Paris.

It had been a good three years since the blond had visited France. In fact the last time he had been there was for the opening of their first five star hotel in the country. The party had been larger than any he had attended prior and had been plagued with a hang over for two days straight.

Now he stood waiting for the hostess to seat him and his guest. 

The brunette standing by his side intrigued Draco for some strange reason. His petite form was partly hidden by baggy sweat pants and shirt. His cheeks were a rosy red from the warm summer sun. His skin was warm brown that contrasted his own fair complexion. 

"Have you ever eaten here before?" Harry seemed surprised by the question.

"Oh...here... I mean no," he seemed to trip over his words.

"Neither have I. I hear their sandwiches are rather good." Harry only nodded.

The two were broken from their awkward conversation by both the entrance of a still disgruntle Blaise Zabini and the appearance of a bubbly, dark haired hostess.

"Your table is this way Mr. Malfoy."

"Malfoy?" Harry's voice seemed surprised.

"Yes, Draco Malfoy."

"Wipe that look off your face Draco, you're a house hold name, so what?" Blaise's irritation was rolling off of him in waves. Harry watched him warily expecting the teen to lash out.

The group was led to a small circular table towards the back. Harry noticed the waitress giving Malfoy the once over several times in the short trip to the table. When her eyes met his, he couldn't help the blush that accompanied her coy smile.

The three seating themselves around the table before glancing over their menus. The prospect of a decent lunch was working miracles on Blaise's attitude and conversation flowed easily as the three munched on sandwiches and drank peach tea.

Harry couldn't help but enjoy the normality of the situation, though he doubted few could say they had lunch with the Malfoy heir and his best friend. The two never made Harry feel inferior, which was quite refreshing.

"So Harry have you ever been to Pulse?" Pulse was a night club in the heart of the city. It was known for being one of the hardest to get into, strictly A-list. 

"No."

"Blaise and I were planning on going tomorrow, would you be interested in joining us?" At this question it wasn't only Harry who seemed shocked. Blaise was giving Draco a look that was obviously asking what he was thinking. Harry ignored Blaise's look, it wasn't like he could go anyway.

"I actually have to work tomorrow night."

"Oh... Well where are you working?"

"Shay's Diner, its not to far from here, only a couple blocks east." Harry had worked at the diner for only four months. It was his reward for being such a good little boy for Tom. Most would think that a job is hardly a blessing, but it gave Harry extra cash and kept him out of the house. It was also easier for Tom to keep track of him when he wasn't with him. 

"Well perhaps I'll stop by." Again the blonde surprised him. Harry only gave a slight smile and nod.

The rest of their time at the restaurant passed by quickly and the three loaded into the car and began the short trip to the market where Harry would be dropped off. 

"Promise me you'll watch out for cars going home, ok kid?" Harry smiled at the utterly suave blonde. 

"Thank you for lunch."

"It's the least we could do." Draco flashed his killer smile one last time and then he and Blaise were off. Harry turned to face the grocery store already trying to convince himself that his afternoon had not been a dream.

Harry cursed as a roach scuttled it's way across the kitchen floor. It was under the groaning, ugly fridge before he could do a thing about it. With a disgusted look the teen turned back to the stove, stirring the macaroni mess he was trying to prepare.

It was a box dinner, one that advertised in big bold letters on the box, that only took fifteen minutes to prepare. Unfortunately for Harry it seemed that half an hour was as good as it would get for him.

"What the fuck is that?"

"Dinner, Dudley. Don't like it, then don't eat."

"What's your problem?" Harry chose to ignore his cousin. Dudley was a giant headache. Come to think of it Dudley was a giant, period. While Harry was lean Dudley was bulky... to an extreme. "You working tonight?"

"Nope, I get to stay at home, lovely huh?"

"Tom doesn't want you?"

"Not tonight," Harry stirred the noodles trying to keep his temper in check.

"Didn't think he could do without his fuck toy."

"Shut up Dudley."

"Maybe he is gettin sick of your scrawny ass," Dudley chuckled.

"SHUT UP!"

"What the hell is going on?" Both Dudley and Harry spun around instantly falling silent. Vernon lumbered into the room. Harry backed up until he was pressed against the sink. That didn't stop his Uncle from approaching him.

"I asked you a question." His breath reeked of stale alcohol. Harry tried not to wince as his uncle grabbed his throat.

"It was nothing, I swear." That seemed to appease his Uncle as he released Harry's throat. Dudley was already making his way to his room. Vernon took two steps back his eyes darting around the kitchen. They landed on the nearly prepared macaroni casserole. It appeared he was as impressed with its appearance as his son.

"Trying to kill us boy?" His voice echoed in the dirty flat. Harry kept his eyes down. Vernon grabbed the pan handle and launched it across the kitchen. This time Harry did flinch as the pan crashed loudly with the floor. The casserole was splattered everywhere.

"Clean this shit up! I want something fixed in half an hour!" When Harry didn't answer Vernon charged him again grabbing his chin in a bruising grip. "Do you understand!"

"Yes sir." Harry didn't even notice that his Uncle left the kitchen. He slipped slowly to the floor taking in the mess he would have to clean. One deep breath and then he began. 


	6. Numb

Chapter 6: Numb

It came as a surprise to more than just Harry when at one in the morning, while bussing a rather messy table, Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini walked in. When the Malfoy heir had told Harry that he might stop by that evening, he had interpreted it as just a nicety of conversation.

After all, Grundell's Diner, was not known for its fine cuisine or excellent location. It was actually only popular because of the fact that it was the only 24-hour diner in the area. Why Draco and Blaise would choose to eat in such a grimy place, was what plagued Harry's mind.

Harry was proud of the fact that his nerves were invisible to the pair. They ate a breakfast plate in his section, staying for over an hour to chat with him. After the pair had left, with Draco promising to visit soon, Harry was swarmed by several others of the wait staff.

They like Harry had been intrigued by presence of the two millionaires. They all speculated as to why the pair had actually eaten there. One had the audacity to say that the blonde had probably just wanted Harry to put out. Harry had stayed quiet after that.

It wasn't like he didn't know what he was. You could dress up his career any way that you wanted but it still came down to the fact that he was a whore. He was just a person who would let you have him for a little cash.

When he was younger, the thought had bothered him to no end. That knowledge, at fourteen, had nearly driven him to take his own life. Now the emerald eyed boy had come to terms with the truth of his life. Instead of allowing himself to be depressed, Harry chose to look at the brighter side of his seedy world.

The men he was made to serve were healthy and he had no fear of catching diseases. Tom, as possessive and domineering as he was, would never allow him to become really injured. His uncle never really injured him, only bruised him. Ok, so his logic wasn't the best but it was what he needed.

The rest of his week went by quickly. Draco didn't make any more unexpected visits to the diner and Tom was kept away for the most part because of some kind of business. He only really bothered checking in with Harry to remind him of the party on Saturday.

He saw little of his uncle and cousin because he picked up extra shifts at the diner. When he wasn't at the diner, he was seeing some of his regular clienteles. Even his life in that regard had gone quickly. Only three of his usual's had made appointments, something which Harry was grateful for.

It was never good for him to have a lot of appointments the same week as one of Tom's infamous gatherings. With so much keeping him busy, Saturday seemed to come before he had even prepared himself.

Harry looked up into the mirror, his green eyes immediately grabbing his attention. They were outlined just slightly in kohl. It was only enough to add a mysterious effect, not to draw to much attention. His complexion was soft and tan, something which he took great pride in. Dudley had begun to get pimples at eleven and showed no sign of clearing up any time soon.

Harry ran his fingers through his hair letting the locks fall where they wanted. It gave him the perfect windswept look that made him look like he just had the romp of his life and still looked damn good.

"You look gorgeous, Angel." Harry's eyes left his own face to look at Tom who was standing just behind him.

"You say that like you were expecting something different."

"Such cheek" Harry smiled. " I laid your outfit out on the bed, did you see it?"

"Yeah, I figured I'd get dressed in an hour or so." Harry was in no rush to change out of his comfy sweat pants despite the look Tom was giving him. He knew the party wasn't going to start for another couple hours so he didn't feel the need to rush about.

"You could change later," Harry watched in the mirror as Tom leaned closer to him, "Or you could change now and you and I could have a little fun first." Tom began to press light kisses along his collarbone. The man's lips were warm against his flesh.

"What kinda fun do you mean?" Harry turned to face the tall, black-haired man. Tom was wearing an impressive suit. The kind that strangely reminded him of Draco Malfoy, only Tom didn't pull off the suave sexiness. Instead he presented a strong intimidating presence. Tom ran his arms around Harry's waste drawing him closer.

"Marcus picked up some knew items for me, I thought they might help you relax." Harry knew that 'knew items' really meant strong liquor and even stronger drugs. Both sounded pleasant at the moment as they would do exactly as Tom said. It didn't matter how many parties Harry participated in. He always needed to be calmed down.

By midnight Harry no longer needed to have his nerves calmed. The air in the room was hazy with smoke from cigars. Everyone else in the room was nearly as intoxicated as Harry himself. He was seated on a big man's lap acting the part of a coy debutante.

Mr. Collin's was whispering words into his ear but he could hardly be bothered to pay attention. His body as well as mind was blissfully numb. All he knew was he was going through the motions. He could tell he was doing well by the look in the middle aged mans eyes.

Collin's had won the bid earlier among all the gentlemen vying for Harry's company. The other men had been some what disappointed but their feelings were quickly alleviated by consumption of alcohol and additional company.

"Harry . . . Harry." With difficulty Harry began to focus on Collins. The man looked mildly annoyed at his lack of attention.

"Yes?"

"Michael and I were just saying how you and Taylor should entertain us for a bit." Harry turned his gaze to the boy in question.

Taylor, like him, belonged to Tom. There were a few others in the group but Taylor was the closest to Harry's position. He was a tall brunette with warm chocolate eyes. He had joined the circle when he was fifteen. He and Harry had become friends though neither showed an interest in truly wanting to get to know the other.

"I think that is a great idea." The confirmation came from Tom. Several others murmured in agreement and soon the two boys were moved to the center of the room. All around the two boys were men watching in fascination.

A soft hand stroked his cheek turning Harry's attention away from the lustful gazes and toward the twenty one year old in front of him. Harry gave him a soft smile and leaned forward. Taylor kissed him softly drawing him closer to his body.

The two were both kneeling yet still Taylor had to bend his head down to capture Harry's lips. The brunette cradled Harry's head, running his fingers through the soft black locks. His other hand crept toward the hem of the shirt Harry was wearing. 

The emerald eyed boy gave an appreciative and well-practiced moan as his shirt was removed and Taylor's hands began to explore his chest. His hands were warm and felt amazing against his cool skin.

The two continued their public display knowing just, what actions would entertain their guests the most. This was not the first time the two had been together in front of a group. Their performance had gotten to be more of a routine.

Harry didn't think about where Taylor's hands moved next and just how many people watched him being taken on the floor. He didn't think about Mr. Collins who would be demanding his attention at the conclusion of this performance. No, Harry chose not to think at all.

Surviving Tom's parties was never too difficult. It was surviving the day after that always proved to be the daunting task for Harry. At the moment he was bent over a grimy toilet at Grumble's puking for what seemed like the thousandth time that day.

Drinking always had a way of catching up with him in the most brutal of ways. When his stomach had finished churning, he flushed the toilet then quickly washed his face at the small sink. He really didn't have time to be sick at the moment. There were eight tables that needed coffee or orders taken and having to wait never got him tips.

Slowly he trudged out of the bathroom, pulling out his pad and pen. 

"You have one at table five." Harry nodded at Joslyn, the manager that afternoon. He didn't bother looking at the occupants of the table till he got there.

"Well you look like shit." The waiter's attention snapped up immediately flushing at the look the blonde was giving him.

"Gee Thanks."

"Well, you do. Why didn't you call in or something?"

"That doesn't exactly pay the bills, you know?" Actually Draco Malfoy probably didn't know. Why would a person born to obscene amounts of money understand that some people didn't get sick days despite their health.

"Are you sick or just hung over?" Harry couldn't believe the audacity of the blonde.

"Is there a reason you are here?"

"So you are hung over! Never thought you were a drinker."

"I didn't say that!"

"You didn't have to." The blonde smirked, which annoyed Harry greatly. He wasn't feeling good and Draco's sudden appearances in his life was not helping.

"Look did you want something? I have plenty of other tables that I could be helping."

"Actually you don't. That lovely Alice girl told me she would be watching your tables while you took a break."

"I can't take my break yet!" 

"Ah Harry, Joslyn wanted me to let you know your on break." Alice stood beside him, yet her eyes were on Draco. Harry almost gagged at the starry-eyed expression in her eyes. "You can visit with your friend for a while. It might make you feel a bit better." Before Harry could argue, she was flouncing off to a table in the corner.

"You gonna take a seat?" Harry didn't even bother arguing, choosing to just slump into the seat across from Draco. "Much better, so are you going to be working all night?"

"Till 10."

"Long day."

"No kidding." Harry was slowly massaging his temples, doing what he could to alleviate the pounding in his head.

"Will you be working tomorrow too?" 

"Nah. I'm off."

"How does dinner sound then?" Harry stopped rubbing his head turning his incredulous green eyes to the blonde.

"Excuse me?" His voice was thick with confusion.

"Dinner tomorrow. I was wondering if you wanted to go somewhere with me." This was beyond anything Harry had expected. He had been attributing Draco's visits with a misplaced guilt for nearly running him over. 

"I can't." 

"Sure you can." Draco's voice was hypnotizing, daring him to contradict his words.

"Really I can't, I have . . . I have . . . and then . . . " No matter how hard he tried to come up with something his brain didn't seem to be working.

"That's what I thought." The blonde sounded confident. For a moment Harry considered the offer. A rich, handsome, and highly eligible bachelor was asking him to dinner. It was such normal yet sublime. He was so tempted to say yes, to throw caution to the wind and have a normal night, well as normal a night as one could have on a date with one of the richest men in the world.

"Draco, I appreciate the offer but I really can't." Silver eyes were momentarily clouded before they brightened once again.

"You might say no now, but we'll see just how long you can last." With that Draco rose from his seat sliding something toward Harry. "I'll be seeing you soon, Harry," and with that the blonde was out the door and gone.

Harry looked down to the paper Draco had left and was even more surprised to see it was a crisp, new hundred dollar bill. God, what had he gotten himself into? 


	7. The Definition of Fall

Chapter 7: Definition of Fall

A.N. Thanks for stickin with me... Next chapter up tomorrow... I've got the story typed up now I'm editing.

The next few weeks for Harry were some of the strangest he had ever experienced. Draco Malfoy would randomly appear in the diner, always to ask Harry out. It was odd to say least. Harry was definitely not used to being pursued this persistently, especially with out the promise of sex.

More than a few times Harry was tempted to take the blonde up on one of his dinner offers or even a night out on the town. It was such a normal idea that it didn't seem to fit in his altogether un-normal life.

For every reason he could think of to go out with the blond there were at least five reasons to steer clear, the number one being Tom. The green-eyed teen was fairly sure that Tom would not be the slightest bit pleased with him should he choose to date the Malfoy heir. Aside from that there was the fact that Harry was indeed a whore and Draco Malfoy was one of the richest teens in the world. The blond was able to leave a hundred dollars for a tip but while Harry to work a trick for that kind of money.

"What has you so distracted today?"

Harry jumped slightly, bumping his knee into the counter. He rubbed his sore knee and glared at the man before him. Tom smiled at Harry's jitteriness and pressed soft kisses to the boys exposed neck.

"You could have let me know you were here, that hurt." Harry turned on the bar stool he was sitting on to face Tom, his face set in a cute pout. This was probably his favorite spot in the dark haired man's house. It gave the apartment a cosy feel to it and Harry liked to pretend that at one time in his life he lived in a place like this.

"I have to leave town this weekend." Harry shivered as the man's warm breath blew gently over his ear. He heard Tom chuckle, " I didn't schedule any one for a couple days, thought you could use a rest."

"Thanks." His response was genuine. A weekend off was sounding quite nice at the moment. He would only have to worry about his one shift at the diner tonight then he could stay home the rest of the weekend. Harry raised his hand to run it through Tom's wavy black hair. The older man pulled him closer to where he was barely seated on the stool. There bodies were pressed tightly together and Harry could feel Tom's heart beating against his chest.

"I thought you might want to stay here this weekend."

"I don't know..." Tom pulled back a bit.

"You know that uncle of yours has been at the track all week, hasn't picked a winner yet." Tom gave him a knowing look. If the week had been that bad for his uncle then he didn't even want to think about how angry the man would be this weekend.

"Maybe I will stay for the weekend," Tom smiled at him.

"Taylor will be staying too, maybe you two could make me a little something. I did buy him that knew video camera." Harry shuddered at the thought. Tom pulled him closer again. "I'm going to miss you warming my bed, pet."

Harry wisely chose to stay silent and instead turned his head so that their lips met. Tom easily dominated the kiss. It was rough and hot and Harry hardly noticed Tom picking him up off his seat. With a whirl and some quick steps Harry found himself laying on the dining table.

Tom was staring down at him, his eyes sharp with lust. His big hands slipped underneath the raven haired boys shirt pushing it up, exposing his soft thin body, then pulling it over his head.

"So gorgeous... you're mine aren't you baby?" Like so many times before, Harry moaned his agreement and gave himself to the man above him. Tom continued to rub his hands all over Harry's chest. Slowly emerald eyes drifted closed and those hands on him turned decidedly pale. He imagined looking back into the eyes of the man touching him and seeing a shining silver gray. Again Harry moaned.

It came as a definite surprise when Tom called out for Taylor.

Harry had been unaware that the boy was even in the house. He noticed the twenty one year old come out from the bedroom. He wasn't wearing anything and Harry couldn't help but wonder just how long Taylor had been there. Harry began to sit up but Tom pushed him back down against the table.

When Taylor finally got to them, Tom pulled him into a smoldering kiss before he pushed him toward the head of the table.

"Hold him down for me would you?" Harry again struggled to sit up. Taylor's hands wrapped around his wrists keeping him secured to the table. Harry looked up into those chocolate brown eyes hoping to understand what exactly was going on. The brunette avoided his gaze though.

"Tom what the hell?"

"Shh... Harry just calm down." Harry was not someone who could handle being held down though, so calming down was not an option. While trying to keep his breathing steady, Harry noticed Tom was pulling his pants down but not all the way. For the first time he noticed the shiny silver instruments lying next to him.

"What are you doing?" His voice was rough with panic.

"A few of your clients have expressed interest in you having a piercing." At this Tom brushed his hands lightly over Harry's boxers.

"No! I don't want ... Get off me." By now Harry was shouting, be damned the consequences. A rough hand grabbed his jaw, pulling his face to look at Tom.

"Has that ever matter?" He pushed the boxers down and cool air caressed Harry's bare skin. "Has that ever stopped anything, Harry?"

"Please..." Fear filled green eyes watched Tom as he prepared the piercing instrument as well as the ring itself.

"It will only hurt for a little while precious, now shut up." With a broken sob Harry turned his head away and prayed for it all to go away.

Several hours later, Harry was at the diner. His stomach occasionally rolling fitfully when he moved the wrong way. Anytime his member would rub against his pants pain would shoot through him reminding him of his latest addition. At least now he knew why Tom hadn't scheduled any one for the weekend. A small blessing really.

At the moment Harry was not only battling his nausea but also trying to find some stupid menus. The rest of the staff was giggling over something or other. Apparently the newest waitress had been caught in the back with one of the cooks. It was the talk of the town. Harry rolled his eyes.

Just as Harry was about to snap at somebody to get some help the gathered girls all fell silent. This immediately drew Harry's attention away from his hunt for extra menu's. He knew from personal experience that only things of utmost interest could pull these women away from their incessant chattering.

Noticing they were all staring at the door to the diner he to turned and found that he too was unable to speak. Standing there, with the sun streaming around him, looking like a damn GQ model was none other than Draco Malfoy.

As per usual, he was bedecked in designer jeans with a matching black button shirt, that just screamed money. His hair was hanging loose and his eyes were dead set on Harry.

"Excuse me ladies, but I was wondering if I could speak to the manager." His voice was smooth and confident. Harry wished he could mimic that tone himself. Unfortunately he would always be the shy, stuttering little boy he had always been. Damn Malfoy.

The waitress's all stood looking as if they couldn't quite understand what the millionaire was saying to them. Harry noticed that Joselyn rose a shaky hand into the air as if she wasn't sure if she was the manager.

"What ah... what can I help with?"

"I was hoping to be able to speak with you with less of an audience." The blond gave a pointed look at the rest of the staff, who showed no intent of leaving. As if coming out of a daze, Joselyn snapped into management mode.

"Right he is, all of you back to your tables!" When no immediate action was taken, Joselyn raised her voice. "Now!"

Finally the group began to disperse and Harry not one to waste an opportunity, followed the rest of the staff. He only made it about three feet when that cool, aloft voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Harry, you can stay. It is you I wanted to discuss."

"Me?" Harry once again cursed his soft voice.

"Him?" Joselyn sounded equally confused. Harry was defiantly an attractive young man but she was all to aware of what he did on his nights off. Why the rich and charismatic Malfoy heir would still be pursuing him was just beyond her understanding.

"Yes ma'am, you see tonight is the opening of my newest club, Babylon. I was hoping that I would be able to bring Harry as my date but unfortunately he informed me that he is working." At this, the blond turned his way. So that is what this was about. Harry vaguely remembered the blonde mentioning the club opening, but Harry had been more focused on keeping his answer to the invitation a resolute no.

"I understand I would be leaving you understaffed but it would mean a lot if Harry would be able to accompany me tonight. I would also be more than happy to supply you with some VIP passes for you and the other employees."

Harry knew what the answer would be. The hype over the opening of Babylon was unmatched. Between the press coverage and the VIP guest list it was rumored to be the hottest club to date. People like Harry and Joselyn didn't have a chance at gaining even regular access to the establishment and here was Draco Malfoy, the owner offering VIP passes.

"I suppose we could manage and it has been a while since you've had some time off Harry." Draco turned to smile at Harry was feeling decidedly ill. All of his hard work was done the drain. He couldn't deny Draco in front of Joselyn, or come his next shift there would be hell to pay.

"Thanks Jos," His unenthusiastic response had Draco smiling and Joselyn looking mystified.

"Great, now if I could get an address I'll pick you up at 9."

"I'll just meet you there." Harry did a slight cheer for his resoluteness.

"That will never do, I'll come get you." There was no way Draco Malfoy was going to come to his home. Harry would sooner die, than have the blond aristocrat picking him up in the cheapest, most run down part of town.

"How about we meet at your place?" The plea in his voice might of had its affect on Draco or maybe it was the fact that the blonde didn't want to press his luck, so he finally accepted.

"Here's the address," the blonde gave him a business card, "and here is some cash for the taxi." Before Harry could refuse the cash, Draco gave him a dashing smile and left.

"Shit."

"Seriously! What are you going to wear?" Harry turned to give his manager an annoyed look before getting back to work.

Till Tomorrow...


	8. Taylor

Chapter 8: Taylor

Harry had never been happier to see his shift end. When his replacement came at five he eagerly gave him all his tables and cashed out with Joselyn. Several of the other waitresses made lewd remarks over his date tonight but he paid them little attention. 

In record time he was out the door and on his way to the bus stop. Nerves were already starting to take hold of him and the incessant pain of his newest piercing were putting him in quite a mood indeed. 

The bus ride to Tom's apartment seemed to take forever and time did not seem to be on his side. By the time he reached the older man's apartment he had only a few hours before he would have to meet with Draco. 

The apartment was not a place he was eager to go back to after this morning. The only reason he was even making the trip was because he knew Tom was gone on his business trip. Another reason he was refusing to acknowledge was the fact that all of his good clothes were here and he would be damned if he looked like cheap trash while with the Malfoy heir tonight.

His hand shook slightly as he swiped the key card in the outside door. The desk clerk to the ritzy complex didn't even give him a second glance as he made his way to the elevator. The green eyed boy wasn't looking forward to seeing Taylor either. While rationally he knew the boy had about as much say in his life as Harry did, the brunette couldn't help but feel hurt.

After rising the six floors, Harry stepped out of the elevator and made his way to the third door on the left. He could hear the TV on, the recorded laughter from some sitcom rang out every so often. Again he swiped the card and allowed himself into the flat.

Taylor sat on the couch, munching on popcorn and laughing at whatever was on the TV. He heard the door and immediately turned to face Harry. The smile left his face quickly and he turned the volume down.

"Hey..." He said uncertainly.

"Hi..." Harry's response was just as uncertain. The two stared at each other for a bit. Harry broke the eye contact putting down his messenger bag and apron before making his way over to the couch.

"I..." Taylor began but Harry put a finger to his lips.

"It doesn't matter." He gave his friend a soft smile. 

"Are you ok? I mean...I didn't... I thought I was going to be sick!"

Harry grabbed some popcorn and began to snack on that to postpone having to say anything.

"I'm ok... it hurts, but I'm sure it'll go away soon." After a slight pause. "I don't blame you." A small smile made its way back to Taylor's face. 

" I know just what you need." Taylor jumped off the couch and made his way to the kitchen. In no time Harry could hear the sound of the microwave running as well as cupboard doors opening and closing.

"So do you have any plans for tonight?" Taylor called out.

"Umm..." The brunette came around the corner, looking at him in interest.

"Is that a yes?" Harry blushed.

"I thought Tom said you were off tonight." At this Harry's blush deepened. "It's not a client!" Taylor was practically giddy with excitement. Ignoring his previous task in the kitchen he came back to where Harry was seated. He plopped himself down on the floor and rested his arms on Harry's knees.

"You can't tell Tom... or Marcus either ok?" Taylor nodded. "Well I got this invite to the opening of Babylon..."

"You didn't!" Harry smiled at the young man's antics.

"I did and now I can't very well cancel..."

"Of course you can't. Get up right now we have to get you dressed! And your hair..." In his haste to get Harry up and ready he forgot about the pain the teen was in. Taylor was reminded when the younger boy winced. Seeing the other boys guilty expression Harry smiled.

"I thought you had something that could help." The smile returned as Taylor ran back to the kitchen before coming back with a steaming cup of tea. 

"There you go, that should help." With that he drug Harry to the back guest bedroom where all their things were. Harry sat at the vanity, while Taylor brushed his hair. It really did little good but it felt great. Harry's eyes drifted closed loosing himself in the gentle touch. His body had a slightly numb feel to it.

"Tay, what was in that tea?" 

"Just some powder I found in the kitchen. Tom always gives me some after a rough night. It just takes the edge off the pain." Harry nodded. Tom had also done the same with him only he made sure Harry took enough that the boy was unaware of anything, let alone pain.

"Now we just need to do your eyes a bit." Taylor had his tounge sticking out the side of his mouth while he applied the slightest bit of eyeliner around Harry's eyes. It had the desired affect as Harry's green eyes seemed to sparkle. It was simply captivating. Taylor placed a gentle kiss on the boy's cheek causing Harry to smile softly at him.

When Taylor had entered Tom's service at 15 he had been strung out on more drugs than he could count and owing more money than he could ever hope to repay. He had found himself at knife point with one of his drug dealers. Just when he thought that his life would be over, Tom Riddle had arrived. 

From what Taylor understood Tom had paid his debt off in full and in exchange Taylor would in a sense belong to Tom. The idea had terrified him. He had even thought of ending his own life. That was until he met the then thirteen year old Harry Potter. Harry had already been working for Tom seven years and Taylor could tell he was in desperate need of a companion. A week prior to his arrival Harry had tried to cut his wrists. Tom had gotten Taylor in hopes that he would not only keep Harry company but also keep him from repeating his suicide attempt.

The two got on quite amicably and while neither made an effort to learn the others past they were content to live in the present. Now though, Taylor was coming to the end of his payment and that would mean he was free to do whatever he chose. He couldn't help but wonder what would happen with Harry. The other boys tended to avoid him like the plague. 

Harry noticed his companion's melancholy state and grabbed his hand. 

"I thought you were going to help me find something to wear!" Taylor broke out of his thoughts and the two began to dig through the closet, laughing every now and then.

"Be safe tonight!" Taylor called after Harry. "I'll see you when you get home!" 

Harry waved back before leaving the apartment and rushing to the elevator. If he didn't hurry, he wasn't going to be able to catch a cab. He sighed in annoyance when the elevator stopped at the third floor. His sigh turned to a gasp of surprise when he saw just who was getting in the elevator.

"Harry?"

"Blaise?"

"What are you doing here?" Harry had completely forgotten that Draco's friend had lived here. He didn't forget the clear distaste the boy had seemed to feel towards Tom. 

"I... I was visiting a friend?" The dark skinned boy gave him a look that Harry didn't quite understand. He was dressed in stylish black slacks and a hoodie. It looked good on him. To the side someone cleared their throat. For the first time Harry noticed a third person in the elevator with them.

"Oh sorry, Harry this is Pansy, Pansy this is Harry. He is actually Draco's..."

"Date tonight." The raven haired girl finished. "I have heard lots about you Harry dear. I don't think any one has turned Draco down as much as you did."

Harry smiled uncertainly. Pansy was indeed very attractive and she had an air about her that made it apparent that she was high class. She looked like she fit in Draco's world. Now Harry was questioning his own place tonight.

"So are you driving to Draco's now?" She asked. Her eyes watched him carefully.

"I was actually going to take a cab."

"Now we couldn't let you do that. You have to come with Blaise and I! I insist." Harry looked at Blaise but he didn't seem to really care either way. 

"Alright then."

"So what floor is your friend on Harry?" Blaise's question caught him off guard. The three left the elevator and made there way towards Blaise's car. 

"The sixth."

"Poor guy lives by that Riddle bastard then!" The vehemence in his statement caught Harry off guard. Pansy too turned to look at Blaise in interest. She waited until all three were in the car and on their way before she approached the subject again.

"Riddle? Isn't that the man you say is always bringing prostitutes by?" Blaise chuckled.

"He doesn't have to bring them by, the slut's live there with him!" Harry felt sick to his stomach. He should have taken a cab. Pansy seemed genuinely interested in Blaise's story. She turned eager eyes to Harry.

"Have you seen any of this Harry?"

"I'm not there much actually." Blaise nodded and looked at him through the rear view mirror.

"You want to keep away from that ass. He is nothing but trouble!"

"BLAISE!" Pansy screeched. It seemed Draco was right in saying that driving was not Blaise's forte. He had nearly crashed into a volvo in front of them. "Will you keep your eyes on the damn rode!"

'Yep' Harry thought. He definitely should have taken a cab. 


End file.
